The Times and Heists of the Troublsome Four
by Unknown567
Summary: AU modern Where the characters are gangmembers. In the criminal underworld of tokyo an alliance has been made of the top tier Yakuza groups. Now a problem has arose that only some of the young and brightest of the alliance can fix get ready it's about to be one hell of a time. Rated M for violence, language, lemons, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there I would like to make this story after being inspired by **_Sol Inter Umbrae_****_by _****_RenaMachinima so this is just a prologue of who who's who and the next chapter will show what's what._**

* * *

After the fall of Major crime lord Ashikaga Yoshiteru the entire Japanese criminal was in disarray with no structure whatsoever. However all that changed when four powerful and influential men came and seized as much as they can but it still wasn't enough. New people and some under the four had joined and taken up much of the clout finally balancing the chaos. To ensure none of this happens again all Oyabuns selected one of the clans to be a mediator to keep peace between the many clans now there the most efficient group in the world of organized crime. Here are the more notable members:

_Oda clan- One of the first families to assume power after Yoshteru's fall they are a cutthroat bunch that will achieve their goal by any means necessary. They're in charge of the drug trafficking since none of the other families will touch it. Only members of the Oda bloodline can take over the clan and only two direct members remain._

Oda Nobunaga: Head of the oda clan. A brutal and powerful man who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. His men are but mere pawns to him, and will go to any length to get what he wants. This makes him a very Machiavellian character.

Oichi: the younger sister of Oda Nobunaga and the fiance of Azai Nagamasa, very melancholic and insecure, always thinking that she is guilty of things. After the loss of her fiancé she has gone into catatonic state.

Nōhime: the wife of Oda Nobunaga and an expert in firearms. The beautiful and elegant Lady Nōhime is a pleasant sight among the Oda family. She has been brought up as a princess, apparently: her mannerism and way of speaking reflect this. The other defining trait she holds is her undying love for the Oyabun, Oda Nobunaga. She's in a very good relationship with the Maeda family, who are all very protective and fond of her.

Mori Ranmaru: adopted son of nobunaga eagerly desires recognition from his father and will fight eagerly for his uncle, Motochika.

Akechi Mitsuhide: former assassin that was killed after attempting a coup on the Oda family

_Toyotomi Clan- another of the first four and one of the strongest. They value strength over everything else and have the most members out of all the families. They deal in Arms Dealing where not a single weapon leaves or enters Japan without their knowledge._

Toyotomi Hideyoshi: born a normal, if big, man, and became friends with Maeda Keiji. Hideyoshi at one point fell in love with a woman named Nene. He began to harbor an incredible ambition: to create a powerful country where people could stand for themselves and prosper. Hideyoshi still maintained a show of charisma and care for his men.

Takenaka Hanbee: the tactician of the Toyotomi clan, also a rival of Katakura Kojūrō. He is such a good planner, that he can even anticipated Mōri clan's moves.

Ishida Mitsunari: loyal retainer of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Close friends with Ieyasu Tokugawa til he started his own clan and became distant since then.

Ōtani Yoshitsugu: Appearance wise, Yoshitsugu is completely wrapped in bandages for, his leprosy. Devious and astute he has a knack for making others suffer despite his weak appearance.

_Takeda Clan-also a first of the Yakuza Alliance they also value strength but in a more noble way. They consider themselves the muscle of the organization and consider themselves men among men. They're in the Extortion and fight club business to boot._

Takeda Shingen: Leader of the Takeda clan, famous for its cavalry. He has a large, imposing frame and a brilliant mind as well. And the only person to rival with the other three big bosses and to do it like he's a boss. He treats his subordinates like family and is a pillar of strength to the community.

Yukimara Sanada: hot-blooded and "battle-crazy; is incredibly naive and completely ignorant of anything related to the opposite sex, leading him to be made fun of by Maeda Keiji, cringe in horror at the Maedas' lovey-dovey antics. He and Shingen share a bond that relates to that of a father and son. Despite his flaws he has unwavering loyalty and devotion to the family. Martials arts prodigy and nearly limitless stamina makes him a force to be reckoned with.

Sarutobi Sasuke: a infiltrator in service to Sanada Yukimura, and thus also to Takeda Shingen. He always coolly stands by his Yukimura and aids him whenever possible. Whenever someone in the Takeda clan needed info or someone followed Sarutobi is their man.

_Uesegi Clan- The final great clan to assume power after the fall; the more lavish of the four they follow a strict code. They are efficient and professional in doing their job and making sure nothing can be traced back to them. The clan's has the floor with the stock market by finding any information to blackmail corporations overseas._

Uesugi Kenshin: Head of the Clan; a fervent believer of Buddhism, believed to be an illegitimate child of a billionaire from the U.S. thogh it was just rumors. Have connections to the world's top stock exchanges including The New York Stock Exchange and NASDAQ. He isn't someone to be taken lightly. In the underworld itself he is quite feared by other members, and always considered a superb match. Out of all the heads he is one of the more rational and astute.

Kasuga Yama: Sent on a mission to assassinate Uesugi Kenshin. However, when she had her target in sight, Kasuga fell in love with Kenshin. After failing to liquidate Uesugi she was excluded from her company. From then on Kasuga served Kenshin and became his most loyal Lieutenant and personal assistant. She takes her instructions seriously, and will follow them without the slightest hesitation.

_Other Clans-those below the Big four but still powerful and influential._

_Maeda clan- A very influential family that has ties to all the other clans and is on very good terms with them. They have the largest stake in all Real estate, construction and entertainment in the country._

Maeda Toshiie: Current head of the family; A strong family man, he loves his wife Matsu and adopted nephew Keiji, but he doesn't have much for brains and seems to be perpetually famished. He mostly has to deal Keiji's lifestyle and worry about his future and how it might change him.

Matsu: Wife of Toshiie she helps him run the entire family and is seen as a mother figure to the entire family. Though she is sometimes harsh on Keiji for his antics it's only because she sees a whole lot of potential in him. She is also in charge of a small home economics school for future culinary experts.

Maeda Keiji: Maeda Toshiie's and Matsu's adopted nephew; also next in line to take over the family. A happy-go-lucky man. He enjoys festivals, as well as pulling pranks on Toshiie and others. Despite his demeanor towards his adopted family, he loves them, though sometimes shows resentment towards them due to their objection to his lifestyle. He is loyal to those close to him and will do whatever it takes no matter what.

_Date clan- A new and rambunctious group that despite recklessness are an important part of the alliance. Despite being a gang of car thieves and street racers they have legitimate side through the vocation association: a very powerful commerce guild, trade cartel, megacorporation, and lobbying group of major conglomerate of shipping corporations that deal in various aircraft, High-profile vehicles, and shipping goods._

Date Masamune-the energetic and fearless young ruler of the Date Clan. He was known as "One-Eyed Dragon". While energetic and optimistic in a fight, outside of it he is rather quiet, mild, and thoughtful. He discusses plans and difficulties openly with his men and often weighs the counsel of his second in command, Kojūrō Katakura, before making major decisions. In addition, his loyalty to his men is unmistakable; he has shown to deeply care for all of them, especially for his right hand Kojūrō. Despite his rivalry with the young Sanada Yukimura, the two have a deep respect for each other.

Kojūrō Katakura-loyal retainer of Date Masamune, but also appears as a brotherly and mentor-like figure for the One-Eyed Dragon. Values honor and loyalty above everything else; he has unwavering faith in Masamune, despite the latter's young age and recklessness. In the One-Eyed Dragon he sees the future leader of the yakuza, and is determined to bring his master's ambition to fulfillment.

_Tokugawa clan- A clan who not only makes money but keeps the peace between the other clans to make sure it doesn't escalate to an inner-gang war. Their legal corporate is the Global Investment Circle: a Major conglomerate of banking bodies that operated by helping control incredible amounts of money, bonds, cash, and other forms of currency that flowed through the country._

Tokugawa Ieyasu: a feisty yet respectful young man, he was once low on the yakuza hierarchy while in the service of Oda family befriending some of the members. Soon he moved his way up till he transfer to the Toyotomi Clan creating a bond with Mitsunari and then moving out to start his own clan and business. It wasn't till later that a big meeting with all the Oyabuns was made to see how peace between the families would be settled. It was unanimous that Ieyasu and his clan would be some kind of constabularies force to make sure everyone is kept in check. Not only is that his business but he is also in charge of the all the clan's coinage so yeah there's a lot of pressure on him.

Honda Tadakatsu: The world's first advanced cyborg ever created and now serves Ieyyasu as his right hand man or robot for that matter. Some say he was decorated army veteran that was horribly injured and that the only way to save him was through an experimental cybernetics program. Nearly no living being can match him and he is willing to go as far as to sacrifice himself for his superior.

Sakai Tadatsugu: The left hand of Ieyasu and top advisor and strategist. Great lawyer and consular he was friends with Ieyasu since childhood and has been both loyal and invaluable member of the clan.

_Hojo Clan- One of the only surviving groups since the fall of Ashikaga they use to be one of the most feared families till after the fall they've lost most of their influence and respect. Now they just do whatever they can to keep up with the current families; they mostly deal in Protection rackets and intimidation._

Hōjō Ujimasa: leader of the Hōjō Clan and respected patron. He was the son of Hōjō Ujiyasu. He is the one few yakuza that follow and respect the traditional old ways. His goal is to bring his clan back to the way they were a name to befeared.

Fūma Kotarō: Enforcer for the clan though he is actually a mercenary for hire no can match his super-fast reflexes and skills. Mute and lethal he completes his objective to the letter and despite being cold and merciless to his enemies he seems to be somewhat a little bit caring.

Chōsokabe Motochika: pirate leader of Chosokabe brigands who likes adventuring. He strongly opposes anyone who tries to get the better of his lands. He also had various fights and a rivalry with Mōri Motonari and dependence with Mori Ranmaru. His work mostly involves around piracy and smuggling.

Mōri Motonari: head of the Mori clan; a young, genius who only cares about winning. young, genius daimyo who only cares about winning. He is the CEO of SolixLabs an industry that follows the research of advancement through solar energy. He has a fierce rivalry with Chōsokabe Motochika that leads to confrontations that get them both in trouble.

Tsuruhime: Heir to the Kouno clan; a sweet yet naive young archer, sheltered by a life of luxury from those who sought to come after her as well as her clout. It is because of this that she has little knowledge of the world outside of japan and the people in it. Major shareholder of the Hi-Tech Association: a large coalition of high technology firms formed primarily of heavy manufacturing concerns. Her clan controls the black market for technological goods. However she greatly values her land and will protect it no matter what the cost.

Ii Naotora: Head of the latest formed family the Li clan. Very few women are involved with yakuza directly; Naotora stands to change all of that with her clan entirely of females. Surprisingly her clan is one of the alliance's top money makers with her being the head of Gambling with her casinos and even has luxury yachts around the coast used as illegal gambling dens. She has a one of a kind hatred to the Takeda clan more specifically the oyabun himself; proven when she took over all his counterfeit operations offensively.

Former Members- ones who are no longer a part due to imprisonment or death.

Azai Nagamasa: former head of the now disassembled Azai clan, fiance of Oichi, future brother-in-law to Oda Nobunaga and an ally of Asakura Yoshikage. He has a sister named Kyōgoku Maria. All was well till one day when the clan went bankrupt and he was dead; most found it to be suicide though others think it was foul play.

Mogami Yoshiaki: leader of the Mogami clan often known as "the Noble Fox of Dewa", though he is referred to as a weasel overseas. He thinks of himself as a great and smart nobleman. He is also Masamune's maternal uncle. He's now imprisoned for reasons:** you'll have to read the next chapter.**

Kuroda Kanbee: Top enforcer for the Toyotomi clan and a smart one as well. Was imprisoned along with Yoshiaki. Some Believed he is cursed with unbelievable bad luck.

Other Faction- Groups though are not part of the alliance are still allies to them on some ways.

Shimazu Yoshihiro: one of the deadliest men alive, he was the top hitman for the yakuza. Now he has retired and moved to Okinawa to become hermit/surfing board craftsman. Despite no longer taking jobs he still gives advice to succession generation and at times tests his skill against Tadakatsu.

Saika Magoichi: the head of the proud Saika Renegades, a private military company that focuses on gun Mastery. Magoichi is a proud woman, who believes wholeheartedly in the strength of the Saika forces. Raised by the original owner who taught her everything that made her the femme fatale she is today; all that changed when he was murdered one day and left the entire company in her hands. The Saika have been an irreplaceable collaborator to the alliance when it comes to needing extra firepower and Intel.

Kyōgoku Maria: leader of the Hidden Lotus a guild thieves that operate covertly and never getting caught. She is Azai Nagamasa's elder sister; who possesses so much beauty that she considers herself the most valuable thing in the world. Mostly dealing in Robbery and Theft anything the alliance needs that have to be required through backchannel means, then Maria is your girl.

* * *

_**There that's everybody read and review so I can put up the next chapter. toodlelooS**_


	2. Authors note

_**sorry for the delay , but I will soon be going to college next month and will have a lot to do . With that in mind I can only focus on one story for now which will be the warcraft fic that I was asked to do . So once again sorry and I will update the other ones when I have settled into school . **_


End file.
